The Nara Family
by Aoi Kochou
Summary: Watch as Ino and Shikamaru deal with their son with a secret and their other baby that is growing up too fast. Ah! parenthood! Suck at summary!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Aoi Kochou well this is my first fan-fiction. The first half of this story was on my computer for a year or two and it came out total other way then when I first started it. So I hope you like it. Oh I do not own Naruto and the people in it. I do own the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Nara Family**

"Mommy" shouted a girl at the age of five with her dark innocent brown eyes and her shoulder lithe blond hair.

The little girl is running on the plush wood floor. She looks in ever room inside the one stories house. She runs in her daddy's study and see her farther sitting at is desk trying to do his last mission's report.

"Daddy where is Mommy?" whines the little girl.

The man behind the desk looks up to see his daughter on the verge of tears. He gives a sigh and looks back at his little angel. He gets up and walks to her and kneels down to her lever and pulls her in to his arms and holds the little girl.

"It is ok sweet; mom went to the store for a bit. She will be back before you know it" explain the farther to keep his daughter from crying.

"Promise daddy that mommy is coming back?" ask the like girl.

"Yes Kisa mommy will be back and she'll have Ryu with her too" says her father.

"Hey we are home. Kisa, Shikamaru where are you two" yell a lady with hair the same hair colors as Kisa only that it is longer, with her bright blue eyes looking for the rest of her family.

"Mommy!" yells Kisa has she jumps in to her mommy's arms.

"Hey sweet heart, did you miss mommy?" ask her mommy

"Hey dear" greeted Shikamaru.

"Hey honey" says Ino.

Shikamaru leans to give Ino a kiss hello.

"Ew mind not doing that in front of the kids here" complain a boy at the age of ten with dark brown hair and mid blue eyes.

"For you INFO this is how we stated to make you two, Ryu" snap Ino.

"Mom please I don't what to hear about what you and dad do in your room" complain Ryu.

Shikamaru look back and front between his wife and his son and gives a sigh and says

"How troublesome, will you two just stop fighting."

Ino turns to her husband to give him a piece of her mind, but before she can take a breath to yell a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pull her off her feet on to a strong muscle chest.

"Ryu take your sister out back and feed the deer" ask Shikamaru.

Ryu rolls his eyes at his parents' display of love.

"Come on Kisa lets go before my eyes melt out of their socket" says Ryu.

The older kid went to the backdoor with his sister right be hide him. Once the kids left the house Shikamaru put Ino over his shoulder and walked to their bedroom.

"Shik put me down right now baka" laugh Ino as she hits his back.

* * *

"So Ryu when you are gone tell mommy and daddy about Arashi" ask Kisa.

Ryu got a blush a cross his nose and scratch his nose and looked away from his sister's eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talk about, Arashi and I are just friends, nothing more than that" said Ryu.

Kisa looked at the blush that spread across her brother's face and a knowing smirk spread across her face. Ryu turn his head once he got the blush under control and saw the same smirk mom got when she has something on dad on his sister face.

"You do know that I said nothing about Arashi and you just being friends" said Kisa with a victory in her voice.

The blush came back twice as much on Ryu's face. One of the deer came up be hide Ryu and saw something in his back pocket. The deer reach up with his teeth and took it out. When Ryu feel someone in his pocket he turn around and saw the deer with his most pride item in his teeth.

"Hey give that back" yell Ryu as he started to chase the deer.

Kisa stood there watching her brother chase the deer around the yard. She gave a sigh and said her dads saying

"Troublesome"

She put her hand together and made some hand sign and under her breath said

"Kagemane no Jutsu"

A shadow came out and connects with the deer's shadow to still the deer. She made the deer come at her with the jutsu she been working on. When she got close to it to get the thing that was in its mouth she dropped the jutsu and look at what is in her hand. She notices that it was a picture she turns it over to see what was on it. Her eyes get bigger as she stares at the picture and blush covers her face. Before she can say a word the picture was ripped out of her hand. She looks up to see her brother holding it close to his chest like someone would with a lifesaver when they are in the water.

"Wh-----what was" Kisa try to say something but couldn't get it out.

"Please don't tell anyone. Not mom, dad, anyone. Please Kise I beg you" plead Ryu.

Kisa looked in his eyes and saw how much it means to him. She sighs.

"Fine I wouldn't say anything" said Kisa.

* * *

There is ch.1 hope you like it and yes there was a cliff hanger had to make sure some of you all come back for more. Lol Please comment. Tell me any ideas you have. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for all of the reviews. I read your reviews and some of you may be in for a shock. It may not go as you may hope. But I hope you still like it. Please send more of your reviews.

* * *

**The Nara Family**

**_Chapter 2_**

_I can feel the cool wind brushed my cheeks. In the back ground birds chirped. I looked out on the field with its lush vibrant green grass. The field I seen from the hill was the same one my dad said he went to cloud watch. But mom said that the hill was a place dad went to get away from things that were so "troublesome". Think of that made me laugh. I heard footsteps coming my way. A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulder and I feel the same warmth I feel so many times. I sigh and turn around to see the one I care for most._

"**RYU WAKE UP!" **yell Ino.

Ryu jumps awake from a pleasant dream. With result in him fell out of bed, he rubbed the lump on his head as he looked around and saw what time it is. His eyes widen in shock at how late he sleep in. He jumps up and his leg got twisted in the blanks which made his face say hello to the floor. Once he got his leg out of the sheets and ran to his closet to pick out the shirt and pants that Arashi like best**.**

* * *

There was a big bang and sound of feet run around and doors open and close. Ino shook her head at the way her son was getting ready this morning like every morning.

'_Just like his father, it is like morning doesn't exist to the two of them'_ thought Ino as she rolled her eyes

** "**Troublesome" said Shikamaru has he brings his cup of coffee to his lips.

Ino turned around and smacked her husband on the back of his head. Because of the focus behind it Shikamaru's head went face first in to his meal. Went he pick up his face from his oatmeal. Kisa looked over at her dad and saw his entire oatmeal run down his face and get on his Special Jounin vast.

** "HA HA HA HA"**

Shikamaru turn his head at were the laughed came from. He seen his wife and daughter tried to contain their laugher. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and a secret smirk made his lip twitch. He put his hand on Ino's arm and pulled her to him and put his oatmeal cover lips all over Ino's face until he reached her lips. The oatmeal kiss went from butterfly to steamy; Shikamaru pulled Ino on to his lap. Ino puts her arms around Shikamaru's neck.

"EW! Why do I have to see you two suck each other faces every turn I take" ask Ryu.

At the sound of their son's voice they pull apart and looked at their son. Ino notice that Ryu was wearing a tight black shirt with fishnet sleeves that goes down to his elbow and a pair of pants that are low on his hips.

"And where are you going in that" ask Ino

Ryu looked down at his outfit. Every time he looked at himself in this outfit he can picture the lust look that goes across Arashi's face. Ryu get a chill down his spine remembering what he got from Arashi every time he wore it. Looked back at his mother he saw her stand there with her hands on her hips taping her feet in waiting for his answer.

"What I'm just meet Arashi at the park it not that big of a deal" explain Ryu.

Ino sighs and turns around to get a bowl for her son.

"Here have a sit" said Ino.

"No mom I have to go bye" call Ryu as he head out the door.

Ino watch her son go out the door. A chair goes across the floor. Ino looked and saw her daughter head to the backyard.

"And where are you going young lady" ask Ino.

Kisa looked back at her mom and gave the same boring look her father has on his face.

"I going to go play out back" answer Kisa

Ino waves her daughter off. She moves to the sink and start clean up. Shikamaru looked at his wife and watch her as she moved one place to another sing a little tune to herself. He put the towel that he uses to wipe the oatmeal off his face on the table. Push his chair away from the table and get up to walk behind his wife. Once he gets behind Ino he starts to kiss up and down her neck.

"The kids are both busy lets me and you have some one on one" ask Shikamaru.

Ino smile and turn to face her husband and lick some of the oatmeal on his face he misses.

** "**Are you sure it is not too troublesome" ask Ino with a small smirk on her face.

Shikamaru narrow his eyes and smack Ino butt for her smart comment.

"Shut that sassy mouth of yours troublesome women" said Shikamaru

Ino smirk and lean near his ear and said

"Well why you don't do something to keep my sassy mouth busy"

"Oh I can think of something to keep that mouth busy" said Shikamaru.

* * *

Well that is it ch.2 hope you like it. And yes I still didn't tell you who Arashi is. Stay tune and you will see. Please keep sending reviews. Thanks!


End file.
